Scandal
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Prompt: Regina has a problem. Emma Swan. She needs Olivia Pope to solve it. But I twisted the prompt. Good old fashined SQ angst Scandal style.


Swan Queen x Scandal Crossover Prompt: Regina Mills has a problem...Emma Swan. Regina Mills needs a fixer...Olivia Pope. I would love to see this written. Swan Queen would be endgame. It doesn't matter if magic is involved or not. I'm more interested in the dynamics that would occur between two of the strongest willed female characters on ABC. There has to be someone out there that writes for both fandoms and can make this happen.

This would be the greatest fic ever! (And I kind of want Mellie involved also ok)

**Plot twist: Emma is Olivia!**

Regina Mills has a problem. A problem that could bring down her in a blink of an eye. She hates to admit it but she can't manage it. She hates to admit it but her mother was right to tell her 'Love is weakness'.

And she needs this problem to be fixed. To be deal with it. So she goes to the one person she knows will do the job.

Emma Swan.

"I have a problem." She states as she busts in the Swan's office.

The blonde doesn't lift her eye and continues eating her burger.

"Don't we all."

"I need to expose my cheating husband."

That catches her attention. Emma puts down the food slowly wiping her lips delighted to see Regina licking her plump ones.

"Do you know what will happen with this country if you do? The President accusing the Army guys of cheating on her."

"I care about my divorce." Regina groans and stands in front of the blonde's desk.

"Oh…" Emma walks around the desk. "Nice line. Not buying it."

"Use the video of him and her." Regina bits her red lips at the swagger in Emma's walk.

"You mean the one…" Emma stops when her face is inches away from the President's. "You mean the one I used to manip _your_ sex tape from five years ago?"

"I mean…" Brown eyes lift up to meet green. "The one your tech guy manip _him_ on _you_ to make _me_ look like I'm enjoying his advances."

"Because the press was all about the President is fertile and can't satisfy her man."

"Because they are all sexist bastards." Regina groans.

"Because you actually don't sleep with him." Emma places her hand on the President's knee. But she doesn't stop. She moved up the smooth legs, freshly shaven as usual. "You can't stand the sight of his hairy chest." Her mouth is on Regina's ear. "You don't get wet."

"I…" Regina's mouth instinctively objects to Emma's cockiness but it cut off when a hand cups her sex. Her eyes close on their own accord, her breath hitches.

"You were saying?" Emma can't help but grin when her fingers are feeling wetness even through the thong. She sucks on the ear and elects hoarse moan from Regina. Her hand pushed the undergarment aside and slides over the heated flesh.

Regina shivers and bucks her heat into Emma's hand. It is sign of weakness but right now Emma is having too much effect on her. She has done fighting those feelings inside. She is done playing her role. She is tired.

"Emma… p-please…" A plea that heats her body anew and one that she knows Emma can't disobey.

The smirk on the blonde's face grow even more as she inserts two fingers into the sleek wetness, moaning at the feeling of the tight walls contracting around her. "Fuck, Regina… I love being inside of you." She wastes no time curling up her fingers.

It's then when Regina realizes that the door is open. That anyone can just waltz inside the Fixer's office and see them.

But she finds no fucks to give as Emma's thumb brushes over her clit. "On my God…" The feeling is intense, almost making her cum right there but she holds it off by biting her lower lip.

"You do like being fucked on a desk, don't you?" Emma teases in her ear.

Regina just nods. A bit too quickly for her taste.

"You like being fucked by me with clothes because your cunt is sooo responsive to my touches. It begs and you can't seem to tell her no." Her thrusts inside are sped up, her bicep is burning from exhaustion but it's fucking worth it.

"Ah…" Regina moans because it is true. Because she wants the blonde more than anything else in her life. Because she needs her and that scares her.

"Since you agree. Come for me." Emma bits down the flesh between her teeth and presses more firmly on Regina's clit causing the President to cry out her name out loud. So loud that Emma is thankful it's late and no one is in the office.

Her free hand goes around slim waist to support the trembling woman while the other slows down her movements.

"Shit…" Regina's head falls forwards on Emma's shoulder as she swallows.

"I'm here."

It's the sentence Regina loves hearing when she calls Emma in the middle of the night, panting, woken up from her nightmare. Even though the blonde is not with her. The voice is calming enough.

And now. When they are flushed against each other. When Regina is staring to regain her bearing after Emma made love to her.

Now it's more than just a line. Now it's support. It's love, care.

It fixes all the problem… even for half an hour. Until they go out in the real world.


End file.
